pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra Space
Ultra Space is a network of several different dimensions accessible though a dangerous portal, the Ultra Wormhole, its the home of the Ultra Beasts, and other people and Pokémon. Each species of inhabitant of Ultra Space has its own dimension to live. Geography Ultra Space is an interdimensional spatial realm filled with crystalline meteoroids and populated by Necrozma and multiple instances of members of the Cosmog line. It links to a number of different universes and dimensions through Ultra Wormholes - while they may naturally occur, they are more commonly deliberately opened up by the Light trio. Dimensions Ultra Deep Sea Ultra Deep Sea is the homeworld of the Ultra Beast Nihilego. It consists of deep-blue rocks and giant stalks, similar to trees. In the Lost Thunder TCG set, it is revealed that plant-life such as flowers can grow there. Ultra Jungle Ultra Jungle is the homeworld of the Ultra Beast Buzzwole. Its accessible in Pokémon Ultra Sun only. It consists of a jungle-like area that contains volcanoes and trees that are shaped like flexing muscles. Ultra Desert Ultra Desert is the homeworld of the Ultra Beast Pheromosa. Its accessible in Pokémon Ultra Moon only. It consists of a white sand desert filled with blue crystals and rocks. Ultra Plant Ultra Plant is the homeworld of the Ultra Beast Xurkitree. It consists of deep-blue platforms with wire-like platform. Gloomy, black clouds loom over the land, constantly striking thunder. Thunder Stones are shown to be able to grow there. Ultra Crater Ultra Crater is the homeworld of the Ultra Beast Celesteela. Its accessible in Pokémon Ultra Moon only. It consists of rocky terrain, covered is green moss and red spikes. Steam burst from the ground and structures similar to Celesteela can be found. Ultra Forest Ultra Forest is the homeworld of the Ultra Beast Kartana. Its accessible in Pokémon Ultra Sun only. It consists of a forest biome filled with Kartana-shaped leaves and small lakes. Several other human inhabitants live in this dimension. Ultra Ruin Ultra Ruin is the homeworld of the Ultra Beast Guzzlord. It consists of ruins that are similar to Hau'oli City (scrambled text and posters suggest this is a future when Guzzlord eats everything in Alola). The music in this world, when played backwards, is a smooth mix of the music that plays when in Hau'oli City. In the anime, this is shown to be an alternate universe in which Alola ends up in an apocalyptic state and everything is in ruins. Ultra Megalopolis Ultra Megalopolis is the homeworld of the Ultra Recon Squad and some other people, the Ultra Beast Poipole and its evolution Naganadel, originates from this world. Ultra Megalopolis is a world without light, that was stolen by the Legendary Pokémon Necrozma, where the same also lives on it, imprisoned on the top of Megalo Tower. Ultra Space Wilds There are four types of Ultra Space Wilds worlds accessible through different Warp Holes, the Cliff World accessible through Red Warp Holes, the Rocky World accessible through Green Warp Holes, the Water World accessible through Blue Warp Holes and the Cave World accessible through Yellow Warp Holes. Several Pokémon are found in this dimension, including some Legendary. Poipole's homeworld This dimension is the homeland of the Ultra Beasts Poipole and Naganadel, it appeared in the anime in SM089. It also appears in the Forbidden Light TCG with Naganadel. It is shown to be swamp-like, consisting of plants that are similar to moss and ferns. There are also small stone walls, aged trees, and vines containing red spines. Blacephalon's homeworld This world, introduced in the Lost Thunder TCG, consists of a dark sunset-like sky filled with purple and orange. The ground is rocky and rough and large trees grow from the ground. These trees contain no leaves and have swirled branches growing from their tops. Stakataka's homeworld This world, introduced in the Celestial Storm TCG, consists of flat and grassy plain and a world very similar to Earth. Its is shown to have a cloudy blue sky, lush green trees, rolling hills, and giant volcanoes, constantly erupting steam. History In ancient times, Necrozma's light shone through the Ultra Wormholes connecting to various worlds such as the Ultra Beasts' homeworlds, Ultra Megalopolis, and the Pokémon world, primarily over the Alola region. However, following an incident with the residents of Ultra Megalopolis years ago, Necrozma's body was damaged and it lost the ability to produce light, the agony caused by its injuries sending it into a berserk state where it constantly hungered for light. As a result, it was imprisoned in Megalo Tower. Kukui state that the Sparkling Stones found across Alola and fashioned into Z-Power Rings are the lost pieces of Necrozma's body. At one point in the past, a Solgaleo/Lunala arrived in Alola from Ultra Space and won a fight against the guardian deities. Solgaleo/Lunala bestowed the Tapunium Z to the guardian deities, and in conjunction with a Lunala/Solgaleo produced several Cosmog that were revered by the region's monarchies and protected by the four tapu, before the Legendary Pokémon departed back to Ultra Space. At another point in the past, Necrozma appeared in Alola and stole its light, covering the region in darkness. Necrozma clashed against the guardian deities, who fought to defend Alola. During that time, Necrozma also absorbed Solgaleo/Lunala to become its Dusk Mane/Dawn Wings form. With the assistance of a youth, Z-Crystals and Sparkling Stones, the deities banished Necrozma, freed Solgaleo/Lunala, and reclaimed Alola's light In-game Sun and Moon Ultra Deep Sea (named Ultra Space) can be accessed after Nebby evolves into Solgaleo or Lunala. It is the home of many Nihilego and it's the local where Lusamine can be faced for the last time. After Lusamine is defeated, it is impossible to return to Ultra Deep Sea by legitimate means. Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon After defeating Dusk Mane/Dawn Wings Necrozma, the player character can use the Ultra Warp Ride to travel in the Ultra Wormhole, it have access to Ultra Space Wilds, before the player character defeat Ultra Necrozma, every White Warp Hole will reach to Ultra Megalopolis. After defeating Ultra Necrozma, the player character can reach the Ultra Beasts worlds in the White Warp Holes. Trivia *In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, Rotom always displays the Altar of the Sunne/Altar of the Moone minimap. *If a Pikachu, Exeggcute or Cubone is evolved in Ultra Space in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, it will instead evolve into its normal form and not its Alolan Form. *When in the Ultra Warp Ride, the best way to encounter Legendary Pokémon is to collect the yellow orbs and make it as far as possible. Gallery Ultra Deep Sea Buzzwole's Ultra Space.jpg Ultra Jungle UltraDesert.png Ultra Desert UltraPlant.png Ultra Plant UltraForest.png Ultra Forest UltraCrater.png Ultra Crater UltraRuin.png Ultra Ruin. Naganadel Sun and Moon Forbidden Light.jpg Naganadel's Homeworld Stakataka Sun and Moon Celestial Storm.png Celestial's Homeworld Blacephalon Sun and Moon Lost Thunder.jpg Blacephalon's Homeworld UltraMegalopolis.png Ultra Megalopolis. Cliff World.jpg Ultra Space Wilds (Cliff World) Water World.jpg Ultra Space Wilds (Water World) Rocky World.jpg Ultra Space Wilds (Rocky World) Cave World.jpg Ultra Space Wilds (Cave World) }} Category:Game locations Category:Anime locations